Anna anteeksi
by norwey
Summary: usuk one-shot


Arthur huusi:"ala mennä,mene en jaksa kuunnella sinun valheitasi".  
Alfred yritti sanoa:"mutta".. Arthur työnsi Alfred  
ulos ja meni itse omaan huoneeseensa.  
Arthur läsähti sängylleen ja hänen silmistään alkoi valua kyyneleitä.  
Arthur mutisi:" miksi et voinut sanoa , että sinulla on joku toinen".  
Alfred käveli mieli murtuneena lähimpään baariin,jonka omisti Francis  
ja Gilbert ja Antonio. Alfred istui tiskille ja sanoi:" yksi iso kalja  
tuoppi". Antonio antoi ja kysyi:" mikäs noin vetää apeaksi,se ei ole  
sinun tapaistasi"? Alfred huokaisi ja vastasi:" kun Arthur  
luulee , että minulla on joku toinen, vaikka ei minulla ketään ole".  
Antonio sanoi :" noh eiköhän hän vielä lepy ja kuuntele sinua, ettei  
Se ole totta". Ja samassa baarin ovi loksahti auki ja sisään tuli  
hyvin kaunis blondi joka huusi:" hei Alfred"! Alfred yritti paeta  
paikalta,mutta ei kerennyt kun nainen tarttui hänen takistaan ja  
sanoi:" kaksi tuoppia". Alfred sanoi ärtyneenä:" miksi tulit tänne,  
enkö saa oli missään rauhassa, sinun takiasi Arthur luulee,että minulla on toinen". Antonio kysyi:" kukas sinä olet"?  
Nainen käänsi iloisen kasvonsa ja vastasi:" ai minä, minä olen  
Alfredin serkku Amalia, ja Alfred minulla on sinulle vakavaa asiaa.  
Alfred katsoi huolestuneena. Amalia jatkoi:" sinun pitää tulla  
takaisin Amerikkaan,koska isäsi kunto on heikentynyt niin paljon,että  
hän on sairaalassa. Alfred jähmettyi paikoilleen ja yritti tajuta mitä  
serkkunsa oli sanonut. Lento lähtee huomenna. Alfred nyökkäsi  
surullisen näköisenä ja lähti baarista kotiin,jossa hän läsähti  
sängylleen. Alfred puristi päänsä tyynyyn ja itki. Vähän ajan päästä  
hän vetäisi kirjeen ja alkoi kirjottaa.  
Kun aamu sarahti, Alfred meni varhain Arthur ovelle ja jätti kiven  
päälle, ettei kirje lähtisi tuulen mukana. Alfred juoksi äkkiä  
paikalta kun kuuli että, ovi oli  
aukeamassa. Arthur hieroi silminään unisesti ja katsahti maahan jossa  
kirje oli. Arthur nosti kirjeen ja tunnisti sen Alfred kirjoittamaksi,  
koska kirjous oli hyvin suttuista ja epäselvää, Arthur meni sisälle ja avasi kirjeen  
ja alkoi lukea:" Rakas Arthur minulla ei ole ketään, minä en ikinä  
pettäisi sinua,mutta Se nainen joka roikkui oli minun ärsyttävä  
serkkuni ja minä joudun nyt lähtemään Amerikkaan. En tiedän miten  
pitkää minulla menee sielä ,koska tämä tuli minullekin yllätyksenä  
sydänmellä Sankari Alfred". Arthur pyyhkäisi muutaman kyyneleen  
silmistä ja lähti autolla ajamaan kohti lento kenttään  
. Kun Arthur oli päässyt hän lähti juoksemaan ja etsi ihmis  
paljuudesta, tuon hölmön Amerikkalaisen naamaa. Arthur ei löytänyt  
koko miestä ja lähti kotiinsa. Arthur silmistä valui kyyneleet.  
Kuului viikko, eikä Arthur ollut kuullut koko miehestä mitään. Nykyään  
Arthur istui vain sisällä ja joi teetä kaikki päivät ja ajatteli tuota  
hölmöä.  
Oli kuulunut kolme viikkoa ja Arthur ei jaksanut odottaa ja oli juonut  
koko viikon, joka ei ollu hänen koputti hänen oveen ja Arthur tuli hoiperrelen  
avamaan.  
Arthur tiuskaisi:" mitä asiaa"? Tino ojensi kirjeen ja sanoi:" tämä  
oli tullut meidän postilaatikkoon". Arthur näki kirjaimia jotka  
pomppivat hänen silmissään, vihdoin hän erotti mitä siinä luki ja  
huusi:" kiitos Tino"! Ja samassa ovi paiskaitui kiinni. Arthur avasi  
kirjeen ja alkoi lukea:" hei, anteeksi että lähdin ilman  
selitystä,mutta isälläni oli syöpä pahentunut ja hän ei selvinnyt  
siitä, hautajaiset ovat viikon päästä sen jälkeen tulen takaisin".  
Arthur silmistä valui muutama kyynel ja hän mutisi:" senkin tyhmä,  
mikset heti kertonut". Arthur odotti joka päivä että hän tulisi. Kun  
tasan viikko oli kulunut, Arthur istui sohvalla ja vaikutti hyvin  
huolestuneelta ja turhautuneelta Kunnes vihdoin ovesta kuului loksahdus  
Arthur nousi pystyyn ja juoksi ovelle jossa Alfred oli. Arthur halasi  
miestä ja sanoi:" anteeksi, että suutuin". Arthurilta valui useita  
kyyneleitä poskelleen. Alfred kuiskasi:" saat anteeksi, minulla oli  
ikävä sinua". Alfred vetäisi Arthur kasvot lähemmäksi ja suuteli  
häntä. Suudelma oli hyvin intohimoinen. Arthur  
ja Alfred menivät sohvalle istumaan. Arthur silitti Alfredin kättä ja  
kysyi:" miten sinä pärjäät"? Alfred huokasi ja vastasi:" ihan hyvin ja  
varsinkin kun sinä olet siinä". Arthur punastu hieman ja katsahti  
mieheen , jonka naama oli kaartunut suureen hymyyn. Alfred sanoi:"  
onpas täällä  
likaista" Arthur hymähti ja vastasi:" en ole kerennyt siivota, koska  
minulla oli kova ikävä sinua". Alfred vetäisi uudestaan hänet  
suudelmaan. He jäivät kahdestaan sohvalle makaamaan onnellisina.  
Arthur käpertyi Alfredin kainaloon ja hetken päästä kummatkin  
nukahtivat sohvalle.


End file.
